


i’m not going nowhere boy i’m staying

by LadyofBoneandIvory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bachelorette Party, Ben Solo has a Big Dick, Bisexual Ben Solo, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, Soft Ben Solo, Strippers & Strip Clubs, and damn it she’s gonna get what she wants (with consent), coffee date turns into a failed hook-up turns into a happy relationship, light femdom (if you look at it sideways), rey has one fetish in particular and his name is Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofBoneandIvory/pseuds/LadyofBoneandIvory
Summary: Rey and company go to the strip club for Kaydel’s bachelorette party.Drunk Rose surprises designated driver Rey with a lap dance from the understanding, gentle, and tall stripper known for having a big dick.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, when T-Pain inspires you to write a weird Reylo fic and title it with a lyric from the song “I’m in Love with a Stripper.” Please enjoy whatever this turned out to be.  
> Best,  
> Lady

“Rey, love! Save our seats while we get another round!” Kaydel called out after herself, rushing over to the bar like her life depended on it. The plastic silver batchelorette party tiara tilted precariously on her head, held in place only by a couple bobby-pins.

“You sure you don’t want anything to drink?” Rose asked, sounding almost as sloshed as Kaydel did. She’d gone all out with a smoky eye, red lip, and silky blue mini dress. Her dress’ straps kept falling off of her shoulders and she kept pulling them back in place with a good yank.

Rey shook her head. While she itched for a shot or three of a sturdy tequila, all three of her buddies conveniently forgot that she was the designated driver of the evening. As the mechanical engineer making the most money of the group, they also expected her to be the most responsible for some mysterious reason.

“More water, then?” Jessika bubbled. She held her liquor the best out of all of them and her hair was still perfectly pinned up in a coiled braid.

“Sure,” Rey responded, rolling her shoulders back in a stretch. She was the most comfy looking and arguably least formally dressed of the four, in her Old Navy floral sundress and tan sandals.

The silver Chiavari chairs at this strip club had thin, nearly imaginary black padding that did nothing to prevent the chair frame for digging into her back and tailbone. With a nod of approval from Jessika, Rey’s other two companions scurried after the bride-to-be.

Since the four met in college during their sophomore year, Kaydel insisted that if she was the first to get hitched that they would go to an expensive strip club for the bachelorette party. When her prophecy came true, she acted almost more excited for this night than for her actual wedding preparations. Giles Akbar was the love of her life, but not even he would get in the way of fulfilling this joke five years in the running.

They were definitely the youngest and best behaved group there. Rey counted eight groups—all considerably noisy—in the audience in total. Three of them were obvious bachelorette parties with joke inflatable sex doll men seated among them. The overhead lights were dimmed and everyone around her glowed in neon blue and green silhouette, drunkenly chattering with excitement and anticipation for the show.

Rey rechecked her phone. They had twenty minutes until show time.

In truth, she was rather excited for the evening. She wasn’t a strip club virgin like the rest of her companions and had been to the Mos Eisley Cantina more times than she cared to count. Rey third-wheeled with Finn and Poe for several of their birthdays to the joint. Strip club outings were always raucous nights where Rey would wake up horribly hungover and down a hundred dollars.

Finn and Poe were _that_ couple who was extremely comfortable letting each other see other naked people without any jealousy or conflict. If Rey hadn’t known better, she would surmise that they were swingers. Whenever they went out, they whispered to each other and laughed loudly, usually slightly out of Rey’s earshot though they did sometimes bring her into the conversation. It usually consisted of them appraising the dancers like prize racehorses after a couple cocktails.

There was one newer Finn and Poe-approved stripper that she’d taken a liking to. She first noticed him during Finn’s 26th birthday out. He was gifted with an unusual face that some would call handsome and broody, and others would compare to an Oriental Shorthair cat. If the face isn’t what got him hired, it was his body. He was a tall, long-limbed, wide-bodied, and well-muscled man with striking fair skin covered with contrasting dark moles. The type of body most people attracted to men would want to climb like a tree. 

_Kylo Ren_. The list of tonight’s dancers hadn’t been released for this evening’s show on the website, for some strange reason, but Rey hoped that he would be performing. 

Though Rey had put plenty of dollar bills into thongs and lingerie in her considerable amount of strip club experiences, she had yet to get a lap dance despite Poe’s and Finn’s repeated attempts to buy her one. Not even a previous boyfriend had given her a lap dance before, let alone a professional stripper.

The mistake of the night would be from telling her girlfriends about her desire to try it eventually two weeks ago. And then subsequently confessing to them her affection for this one particular dancer.

“Rey!” Rose rushed over and threw her hands over Rey’s eyes. “Don’t look!”

After a moment of silence, Rose uncovered her eyes with a loud, drunken “ta-dah!” and jazz hands.

“I was told that you would be my dance partner for the show this evening,” the clean-shaven man said, politely extending his hand for her to shake. He wore his long glossy black hair long to the tips of his shoulders and was dressed in a nondescript red hoodie, black Nikes, and loose Adidas pants.

Rey bawked. “Kylo Ren?”

“That’s me.”

Rey took his broad hand and gave it a firm shake. He was cool to the touch, a welcomed temperature in the middle of this sweaty club. Flustered, she managed to get out, “I’m flattered, but—”

“Come on, Rey!” Rose’s eyes sparkled with wicked glee. “Bought the opportunity for Kaydel, but she thinks you’d look better up there. We know how much you like him…”

“You’re less likely to puke, that’s for sure,” Jessika gave Rey a wink.

“You are the only one of us with formal dance training.” Kaydel whined pitifully with a margarita in hand.

Rey was about to protest (“A three years of ballroom classes during middle school!”), but the expectant face of the dancer before her and the excited expressions on her friends made her clam up.

“What do I need to do?”

“Come with me, I’ll fill you in.” Kylo Ren gave Rey a tight-lipped smile.

Rey followed Kylo to the side door of the stage. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside. It was like every other backstage she’d ever been to, except dancers walked up and down with their costumes halfway at the ready. The stage curtains were closed, muffling the noise of the thumping bass in the club. The stage manager swept down the stage with a push broom one last time before the show. Kylo led Rey to a corner of the backstage with a coat rack, cheap vertical mirror that one would find in a college door room, and bucket of props.

“My routine will be first tonight. You will start standing on stage, and then I’ll come out. I will guide you through the rest of the routine.”

Rey nodded in concentration. Kylo Ren gave another her polite smile before he pulled off the hoodie and revealed a white button-up shirt pulled taught against this chest. _Those buttons are working hard_ , she thought in a giddy panic. He turned around to work off his Adidas pants. He wore a pair of well-fitted black pull away pants underneath—the kind that looked rather strange up close in the back but tore away easily to reveal the thong he wore. _Christ, look at how big his thighs are up close_.

“New routine tonight?”

Kylo turned around with raised eyebrows. “Yes, actually.”

“Oh, are you debuting it tonight? I—I come here regularly. Is this one replacing the science fiction-themed one with the mask and the robe?” Rey’s eyes involuntarily fell to his crotch and felt beads of sweat develop on her upper lip.

She’d seen it in a shiny silver posing pouch before, but again, never this close. Even soft, Rey could clearly see how thick it was outlined under the fabric. If it wasn’t his body and dancing ability that got him hired at this club, it was his cock. Simply put, Kylo Ren was known for being the stripper with the gigantic dick the size and girth of a 350ml Red Bull can.

“I am and it is.” Rey’s stomach gave a flip and she immediately brought her eyes back up to his face. He winked at her while shrugging on a black jacket that hung on a coat rack.

“Ah, that’s a shame,” Rey smiled. “That was an amazing routine—with the investigation chair and all.”

“Management wanted something…a little less out there.” His lips quirked, threatening to give Rey a genuine grin.

“I’m sure this one will be just as excellent as your previous one. I’m thrilled I get to be your first—I mean, like as your first test bunny for the show.” Rey stumbled over her words.

“All I wish is for you to have fun, Miss…?”

“Johnson. But call me Rey, please.”

“Rey, then. I hope you have a good time. Before we go on, is there anything that you’d prefer me not to do?”

Rey shook her head. “I’m comfortable with whatever, no worries.”

“Excellent to hear. One moment, please.” 

She politely watched Kylo preen himself in the mirror. He had a dignified way of straightening himself that Rey liked—he was somehow overwhelmingly masculine while also being rather gentle and delicate for someone so…bulky.

Rey let Kylo struggle with his burgundy tie for a hot minute before saying anything.

“Need some help?”

“Yes, actually,” he admitted sheepishly, and turned.

Rey stepped close and focused her entire willpower on tying the tie. He used a heavenly smelling cologne—something piney and outdoorsy but not overwhelmingly strong. She could feel the dancer’s eyes on her face, studying her forehead, nose, lips, and chin. She hoped that her makeup wasn’t smudged and that her painful mustache waxing from last week held up.

“There we go.” Rey said as she tightened the tie. He looked down to examine it. “Winsor knot.”

“Thank you,” Rey chuckled. “I’ve had to help my grandfather and my two male roommates with their ties hundreds of times.”

Rey let go of his tie and awkwardly gave his shoulders a pat, but Kylo grabbed her hands and cheekily pressed them against his pecs. “Well done,” his deep, gravelly voice came out as a purr that made Rey shiver. He clenched his chest under her hands, which make her grin involuntarily.

“Will you be able to undo it for the show?”

Kylo removed his hands from on top of hers. “I’m much better at removing my clothes than putting them on.”

Rey dropped her hands to her sides. “Seem like a very important job skill in your line of work.”

“It absolutely is.”

The stage manager, a tall older woman with dyed purple hair, interrupted their chatter. “You’re on in three.”

“Thanks, Amilyn.” Kylo turned to Rey. “Are you ready?”

Rey shakily exhaled and smiled. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Oh, wait—” Rey noticed a small piece of hair was flipped over to the wrong side of his part at the middle of his scalp. “Your hair—can I…?”

“Sure.” Kylo ducked down his head and Rey fixed it. As she smoothed it down, she marveled at how soft his hair was.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

After Kylo and Rey stared at each other for a little longer that was necessary, Amilyn rather rudely cleared her throat and grabbed Rey by the shoulder. “Let’s go, Kylo. Let me escort our guest out to her seat.”

“You good?” Kylo asked, polite concern tinging his causal demeanor.

“Yes. See you in a bit.” Rey followed the stage manager out and sat on the padded black folding chair that sat on center stage right.

The thumping base outside grew heavier and the DJ’s voice emanated out of the speakers. “Distinguished guests, welcome to the Mos Eisley Cantina!” The cheering from the audience grew louder, and Rey swore she heard the high-pitched “whoos” of Rose in the back.

 _I will make for a good show._ Rey took a deep breath and assumed a sitting power pose she’d learned from the internet with her legs elegantly crossed, one arm resting on the back of the chair, and the other with her elbow on her knee and her chin on the back of her hand. She was a theatre kid from middle school until her second year of college—she knew how important background acting was to a performance. _Proud girlfriend? I’ll do proud girlfriend with a tiny pinch of exhibitionist._ That seemed to be an appropriate for a strip routine, right?

“First up is our new fan favorite, the packing space prince hailing all the way from Alderaan, Indiana. At 6’3” and 198lbs, Kylo Ren is here to _please._ ”

After some cheering from the crowd, the curtains finally opened and the music—heavy dubstep—ramped up. Truth be told, Mr. Kylo Ren had quickly garnered himself quite a sizable fan following, as the air was immediately filled with shouts and wolf whistles as soon as he stepped on stage in his suit. He paced up and down with the width of the stage, strutting around like a peacock and soaking in the praise. The music transitioned to his first number—“Take Out” by Timbaland ft. Justin Timberland. Kylo transitioned into an explosive dance routine with a lot of floor humping, grinding and body rolls. He was a surprisingly lithe and flexible dancer for how bulky he was. He was especially excellent at riling up the audience. Rey watched him with a delighted grin plastered to her face.

“Kylo, give me your babies!” A drunk girl yelled from the crowd about a third of the way through the song. Kylo responded by loosening his tie and undoing the first couple of buttons, earning a whoop in response.

Kylo ended the routine with his shirt and tie discarded. He gave a deep princely bow which caused another roar from the crowd and even more wads of dollar bills to be thrown on stage.

“To conclude Prince Ren’s performance this evening, we are proud to welcome bride-to-be Kaydel Connix!” The crowd cheered as the lighting shifted to bathe Rey in the cool turquoise blue light.

Kylo, still breathing heavily, turned to face Rey still sitting in her power pose with a slightly questioning look on his face. She shrugged, beamed back at him, and watched how he fought to suppress a smile. _Okay, he’s pretty personable._ Rey marveled at how strongly muscled he was: he truly had as large of pectoral muscles as she had imagined through his clothing. He was oiled too—as expected of a dancer.

He made a knee slide to her feet and paused, waiting for the music to begin. A view brief seconds of silence, and then the unmistakable first notes of “Often” by the Weeknd came. After some body roles and dancing around her chair, Kylo finally came to grind against her lap. Rey, awkward bean that she was, rested her hands against the backs of his thighs and smiled up into his face as he hovered her. He towered at least eight inches taller than her and was nearly twice as wide, but Rey felt strangely emboldened by having him sit in her lap. The cologne smell was now mixed with the scent of his sweat which was a pleasant earthy smell unto itself. She fought every urge to pull him closer to and press her chest against his.

With a sly wink, he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the belt loops. When he dropped it on the floor, he got a couple whoops from the entranced audience. He turned his attention back to the crowd, danced for the full second verse while pulling his pants lower inch by inch until finally he just ripped them off and chucked them to the side of the stage. The crowd went wild. Rey fought to keep from cackling like a witch. She was terrible at pretending to be flirty and confident, though she tried her best.

With the resolution of the second verse, Kylo made his way back to Rey. Rey tried not to gape at how _big_ he was in a small black g-string. He parted her legs and shifted to elaborate hip grinds against her inner thigh. Rey felt the semi-hard length of him against her skin, separated only by some thin fabric. She felt her face flush but she kept the smile plastered to her face.

_She asked me if I do this every day, I said often_

Kylo switched back to again grinding on her lap.

_Asked how many times she rode the wave, not so often_

He deftly guided her hands down the planes of his chest, from his lower back over his butt (small but satisfyingly muscular), and finally over his crotch. No padding, all dick.

_Bitches down to do it either way, often_

Rey looked up into his face. _Okay, he is pretty handsome. Plenty of people are crazy about him, it seems._

He too studied her intensely, eyes fliting from her lips to her eyes and then back down again. Rey couldn’t for the life of her determine what emotions he was experiencing.

He continued to dance sensually with Rey as the primary focus for one more song. Rey played into the routine, easily following his body language and aiming for somewhere between teasing and sultry in her own movements in response. She smiled widely the whole time, perhaps as a bit of a coping mechanism for the embarrassment she felt with dozens of eyes watching her being dry humped doggy style on stage.

The third song ended way too quickly. As the crowd applauded, Kylo gave another bow and Rey attempted an awkward curtsey. Kylo dropped to one knee and gave a brief kiss to her knuckles. Rey had an unwelcomed shiver of pleasure run up her spine, but she didn’t break composure. The dancer let her hand go and disappeared backstage.

A shirtless waiter helped Rey off the stairs back to her table as other wait staff including the stage manager picked up cash from the stage.

“Whoa. That was hot.” Jessika giggled, toasting Rey with a flute of rose champagne.

“Don’t worry, Rey! I got you a round two.” Kaydel gleefully waved her Visa credit card in the air. “Private lap dance while the rest of us watch the rest of the show. The full nudity one too.” She gave Rey an exaggerated wink. Rey felt hot.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. “Rey, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I’d really like to do it! Just wish I had some…deodorant or something.”

Jessika immediately went to her purse and pulled out a travel size stick of deodorant. “Go get him, Rey.”

Now smelling of lavender and baby powder, Rey asked for directions to the VIP room and gradually made her way to the back of the club. Another dancer, a lean red-headed man with a thick Irish accent, led Rey down a hallway to a room with obvious mood lighting shining through the two thinly windowed curtains of the door.

Rey knocked and stepped back. She rocked back and forth on her feet, some nerves surfacing.

“Miss Tico?” Kylo, now barefoot and with his hair halfway up, opened the door and leaned against the doorway in the same hoodie and Adidas pants that he wore earlier. He gave a start when he looked up from his red cased phone and found Rey standing there awkwardly.

“Hello.”

“So, are you sure your name isn’t Kaydel or Rose…?”

Rey shrugged. “No, my name really is Rey Johnson.”

“Ah.”

“Kaydel pre-gamed too much before the club, so I think Rose gave all of her dances to me.” Rey hastily corrected herself. “I’m the designated driver. Not getting married or anything—profoundly single, unfortunately.”

“That is rather surprising, both that your friend didn’t cancel her appointments with me and that you are single. I am not inexpensive by any stretch of the imagination—your friend is pushing nearly $400 from these two dances.”

Rey grimaced. “Yikes.”

Kylo gave a little half-smile, the closest Rey had come so far from seeing his real smile. “I am truly glad, though, to see you again before you leave. You’re quite an unusual club attendee. And I enjoy dancing for you, of course.” He cleared his throat and looked away, but Rey already noticed the small flush in the face against his pale skin.

 _He’s just had some alcohol, that’s all._

“Would you come in?” Kylo asked and held the door open for her.

“I enjoy it too—the dancing I mean. I’ve been a fan of yours for a while now—have been since you started here, actually. I come here often with two of my other friends. Oh, and thank you.” Rey made her way past Ben surveyed the room. It was sparsely decorated with a shag carpet, speakers suspended from the ceiling, a side table with drawers underneath, a worn black leather couch, and a mini-fridge.

“It’s good to know that I have admirers as gorgeous as you are, Miss Johnson.”

Rey squeezed her phone between both her hands. “Rey. Just Rey.”

“Ah, right. Would you like some water before we get started, ‘Just Rey?’” His eyes twinkled in amusement as he made his way over to the mini-fridge. “Ah, it appears like we only have fizzy water. Is that adequate?”

“Yes, please.”

“Come, take a seat.” Kylo rifled through the fridge and pulled out a can of lemon-flavored water. She sat down on the black leather couch and crossed her legs politely. Kylo handed the bottle to her in an inexplicably flirtatious manner, his fingers barely touching hers as he passed it. 

She hesitated. “This doesn’t cost extra, does it?”

“I am certain that a twenty-five minute private lap dance with me can include one can of La Croix.”

“Just making sure.” Rey opened the can with a delicious crack and took a swing out of it, trying not to grimace as the bubbles danced over her tongue. She put the can on the side table.

Kylo took a seat beside Rey on the couch at a polite distance away. Rey forced herself not to look down at his lower half.

“Christ, how do I fill up twenty-five minutes?”

“It goes faster than you’d think it would,” Kylo said. “Would you like to begin?”

Rey exhaled slowly. “I guess so?”

“We can sit and talk instead if you don’t want to. I don’t mind—”

“—No! I’m ready.”

“Well, then. Any music requests?”

“Slow and sexy? I like R&B.”

Kylo nodded and hopped up from the couch. Rey watched as he plugged his phone into an aux cord connected to a small stereo built into the side table.

Sure enough, the warm voice of Mary J. Blige filled the room. Kylo turned to her and began to dance sensually—less manic hip trusts and no chance to feed off an audience. Rey marveled again at how large a man could dance so well. He started out with small touches: a cool touch to her shoulder or a stroke of thick fingers down her arm. Eventually he landed in her lap and grinded to the music against her legs. Rey sat there to her heartbeat in her throat as she watched this decidedly handsome man give her his undivided attention. When this close and away from crowds, his demeanor changed from performative to intimate with gentler eyes and less tensed face. 

Rey felt the sudden urge to break the silence and ask for clarification. “You like giving lap dances?”

“Mhm.” He ran his hands down her arms and covered her hands with his own, this time running her hands under his hoodie up his torso. Rey grinned as her fingertips skimmed over his nipples on the guided way back down.

“I should have said this earlier, but Rose told me she bought the type of dance where you’re able to completely strip for me?”

“She did. Would you like me to…?”

“Yes, please. Can I take off your hoodie?”

“Sure.” His response was a warm rumble to Rey’s ears. Rey gripped the edge of Kylo’s hoodie and pulled it off over his head with his assistance. She dropped it to the floor before Kylo again reached for her hands and pressed them to the small of his naked waist. He didn’t really have prominent abdominal muscles to gawk at, but Rey could tell with one touch that he was incredibly strong. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned against her, pressing her close.

“Can the rest come off too?” Kylo leaned back and looked at her with an obvious “of course it can” expression. He deftly lifted himself off of Rey without looking awkward and teased her slowly, mixing in a combination of dance moves, lustful lip bites, and flipping down the waistband of his pants down further and further. When everything _but_ the dick was exposed, Rey’s impatience got the better of her. “Kylo, get over here.”

Kylo paused in his dancing, looking mildly alarmed.

Thoroughly embarrassed but emboldened, Rey blurted out the confession she’d been holding in all night: “I just want to see your dick. Pull it out.”

Kylo suppressed a prideful smile. “As you wish.” With a flourish, he stripped down to _the_ black thong. He groped himself through the fabric as swayed towards her and he mounted her again, the insides of his thick pale thighs resting against the clothed outsides of hers.

“Don’t make me wait!” Rey said with a humorous edge to her voice, looking up into his face.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kylo inserted the crook of his thumbs into the straps and pulled it down to his mid-thighs. His cock sprang free and Rey clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s basically what I imagined.”

“You like it?” Kylo shifted to pull the thong off and settled again to sit on her lower thighs. His semi-erect shaft had a slight upward curve to it.

“Can…can I touch it? Actually, no, that’s probably against the rules. Please forgive me, forget I said anything—”

“No…you can if you’d like. I give you permission.” 

“You sure?”

“Don’t tell my boss.” Kylo pressed her hands against his pubic area right above his cock. He was hairless there like almost every male dancer she’d watch perform. She gathered her courage and wrapped one hand around the center of his shaft. About an inch and a half of space prevented Rey from touching her middle finger to her thumb. This was definitely a two-handed dick. He was uncut—she pulled back his soft, thin foreskin to reveal a thick light red head. Kylo’s breath hitched.

“It’s definitely impressive.” Rey admitted, continuing to examine his cock and balls with the dryness of a urologist.

“You think?” He shuddered at her touch.

“I wouldn’t want such a dick up my vagina, but—” Rey realized her mistake immediately as the words came out of her mouth. Kylo cringed at the words and rolled over, getting off of her lap.

“Let me continue with the performance.” He said politely, masking over his previous expressions.

“No, Kylo, not what I meant.” Rey ran her hand through her hair with self-directed frustration and let the words tumble out of her mouth. “It’s not like that. It’s just…I don’t have dildos the size of your dick. I have to be attracted to the entire ‘package’ of a person. You fall into that category. Every single thing about you turns me on, and I’d brave your dick for the rest of you on a shallow physical level. Does that make sense?”

“…Yeah?”

“What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to kiss you.”

“…You could have just said that earlier.”

“Then get back in my lap, dammit.” 

Kylo obediently straddled her and Rey’s hands when to his face. She tucked his hair behind his ears and ran her fingers along the shells of both. He trembled slightly in excitement.

Rey ran one hand through his hair and gently grabbed a handful of it. She brought his face to hers and pressed at first several small chaste kisses to his mouth. Chaste kisses turned from lower lip biting into full open mouth kisses. Kylo braced his weight on the back of the couch on either side of Rey’s head. He was a pliant and needy partner who rewarded Rey with quiet little moans and heavy breathing.

Without ceasing her kisses, Rey went to reach between Kylo’s legs but paused. “Can I touch you again?”

“Yeah.” With permissions granted, Rey ran her hand down the length of his shaft. He was fully erect and Rey traced the three prominent veins that rain down the underside of his cock. With a groan from Kylo, she began to gently pump his cock with both hands—mindful of no lube. She continued with alternating between long and short strokes that made him shake with pleasure for several minutes until his entire body tensed up.

“Rey—wait, stop!” Kylo pulled back in a jolt with wide eyes. Rey didn’t get the memo until three strokes too late. Kylo came, warm and sticky, into her hands with a full-body shudder. Miraculously, she caught all of the ejaculate in her hands and didn’t get any on her clothes.

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry—” The alarm indicating the end of the dance sounded and Kylo stood to go turn it off before returning to her side.

“Are you kidding? That was so fucking cute I could barely stand it.”

“Well, then I’m glad I delivered.” Kylo beamed unsurely (for real this time crooked eyeteeth and all). Rey used the crook of her arm to hook his head and pull him back down to her. She gave him another chaste kiss before letting go.

“Thank you for the experience. I am glad my first lap dance was with you.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“Now let’s clean up before I drop _this,_ ” she said, indicating her cupped hands.

“Of course.”

After helping the dancer clean up to the best of her ability, Rey straightened out her dress and grabbed for her wallet.

“Wait, Rey.” Kylo went to his pants and fumbled around in the pockets until he drew out a golf pencil and a scrap of paper. He quickly scribbled something down, folded the paper in half, and held it out to Rey. “Open this when you get back home.”

***

After she dropped off her drunken friends, Rey arrived back to her messy apartment. She dropped her purse as soon as she got inside and pulled out the piece of paper. There was a phone number, followed by this note: _My name is actually Ben. Clothed coffee date?_

Rey picked up her phone, put the number in her contacts and went to text her dancer. _Of course_ she wanted a coffee date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> All I can say is bless early 2000s T-Pain and his music. What a king. Enjoy!
> 
> Best,  
> Lady

Known for their chai lattes and French brew coffee, Takodana Castle was the go-to caffeine refueling joint for every hipster in Thrace. Rey sat at the single iron-worked table on their small brick patio that overlooked the cobbled street in front of the café. A thick canopy of Intertwined woody vines created a dark green leafy roof over her head. She nursed a coral-colored mug of black coffee and tried to focus on her battered copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Ben was a brief and precise texter. As soon as she sent a hello, he asked if she’d like to meet here on Wednesday around 4:00PM. With sweaty palms, she readily agreed.

Today’s Wednesday, she thought, glancing at her phone’s calendar. And it’s 3:55PM. She checked her texts with him again.

_Okay! She responded to his coffee date proposal. I will see you at 4 on Wednesday at Takodana Castle._

_Great, see you then._

Rey responded with a text smiley face and Ben responded back with a thumbs-up emoji. That was Monday.

Rey had even gone into work two hours early to make this early afternoon date—she usually worked until 5:00PM. Rey usually double or triple checked the day of to make sure the date were on and no last minute conflicts came up—she’d been stood up on Tinder dates twice before and it sucked. However, something told her that, with this boy, either he’d show up today or completely ghost her. There was no in-between, so why bother double-checking over text if he’d come?

After getting through five more pages, Rey yawned and dog-eared the page she was reading before closing the paperback. Pride and Prejudice was as comforting as a pot of Kraft mac and cheese at this point—she’d basically memorized every little detail off the plot. if pressed to, she could probably recite portions of dialogue almost heart by heart. Mr. Darcy’s successful proposal was coming up and Rey wanted to savor every line from the comfort of her own bed. She’d read the novel a countless number of times over the years, but that scene was still her favorite. It was easy to fall into the world of Regency-era romance when your own love life was tremendously lacking. The only action she could live vicariously through was from Kaydel who divulged way too many stories about what she and Giles did in their day to day life. Nothing particularly spicy or scandalous there.

She looked at the time on her phone and sighed. 4:05PM.

In truth, she had very little confidence that Ben would show up. He seemed to be not incredibly interested in meeting up, despite being the one to initiate the date. She hoped that he’d be the one to make sure that the date was on—she’d put way too much time into past relationships for nothing to work out.

_Stop it, Rey. That’s your avoidant attachment type controlling your thoughts. Stop trying to find justification for meeting this cute guy who is risking his job to meet you._

Still…Rey was now at a point in her life where she felt like she didn’t need a partner. She had her own nice apartment, a good group of friends, a well-paying job, and had cut her manipulative grandfather completely out of her life. She was quite happy to keep it that way unless Ky—no, Ben, was just the most perfect person on earth. That’s what she told herself, anyway.

As soon as Rey was about to stand to return her now cold mug of coffee to the barista, she turned to the sound of a motorcycle’s grumble coming up the bumpy road. Her heart froze in her throat as an unmistakably lanky person dress in full black leather and a black helmet slowed down and precariously navigated his bike over the cobbles. He parallel parked across from the café, hurriedly dismounted, and circled the bike once as if to check for damage. Satisfied, he took off his helmet. Rey stifled an amused smile at how his long black hair was awkwardly plastered to his face and forehead with sweat from the ride. With a glance in the side mirror and an audible “FUCK,” Rey was sure he was thinking the same thing as he quickly finger combed it out into a presentable state.

_Should I say something? No…let’s see what he does._

Rey quickly opened her book back up to feign reading and her date gave one last approving look in the mirror before straightening his jacket and walking towards the restaurant. Rey peeked up at Ben over her book and instantly locked eyes. A bit of color drained out of his face.

“Hey!” Rey exclaimed with a voice crack after too much silence passed between them.

“Oh my god…” Ben, with panic clearly written all over his face, all but jogged over to where the iron fence and leaned over. “I’m so sorry I’m late, my roommate’s cat—”

“No, no! It’s alright! I don’t need an explanation. I’m about to get a chai latte—I got here a bit early and needed a black coffee as a pick-me-up.” She held up the mug like it offered an explanation. “I’m mildly addicted to caffeine, you see.”

“Ah—let me buy you your latte, then.”

“I’ll buy it—”

Ben leaned back, adjusted his position, and put his hands into his jacket pockets. In a lowered voice, he said, “I came on your hands. I pay for your drink.”

Rey felt herself go beet red. “Fine, you win.”

“Good.” A smile played at the corners of his lips before he went inside.

Rey steadily exhaled, prepping herself for the date to come. She blocked out most of the lap dance in her waking hours since, but right before bed she could recall every detail. Some nights she hid her face in embarrassment and other nights the memory of how vulnerable and cute he was with her made her orgasm all that much stronger. She was rarely that assertive with men, but Ben awakened something inside her that she wanted to explore. Preferably with Ben. Possibly.

***

When Ben came back with their drinks (Rey’s latte and a cappuccino), Rey assumed her power pose that she kept herself in at the strip club. He recognized her posture and broke into a huge smile.

“So,” Rey began, “Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, what is there to know?”

“To start, how often do you take your clientele out for coffee after lap dances?”

“You’re the first.”

“What? No way.”

“Really.”

“Why?”

“Because…something about you drew me to you.” Ben shrugged. “I don’t have a good explanation beyond that. It was…something in how you carried yourself.”

“I see.” Rey found herself again mesmerized by his expressive eyes and became suddenly self-conscious. She forced herself to stop playing with her hair. “Tell me about you. Ben, the person.”

“Well…I’m from Hanna City. I’m 33—”

“Oh my god, wow. You don’t look ten years older than me.” Rey again wanted to eat her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

His eyebrows rose. “Is that okay?”

“That’s a good thing!” Her stomach flopped at another one of his grins that came with her reassurance.

“Ah, well, not to get too heavily into my baggage, but after some shit luck and decisions, I’m now studying to be a commercial pilot during the day and stripping at night to pay the bills.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Living with my ex until I can afford my own place, unfortunately.”

In her experience with guys, Rey had two modes. She either developed deep affections very quickly or would develop a shallow sort of affection that would run dry as soon as she found herself preoccupied with more pressing matters than a boyfriend. Ben…Ben was very much in the former category. There was something much different about him, though, than every other man she’d ever felt about in that way. Every time he carelessly ran his thumb across his bottom lip and focused on whatever she was saying with an unmatched intensity or rubbed his knuckles, she wanted to reach out and touch him. Hell, when he rather sheepishly confessed to loving cuddling almost more than any other type of intimacy, Rey swore to herself that she would train herself to enjoy cuddling while falling asleep and like it.

The conversation effortlessly lasted for a long time, long after they drained their cups dry. It got profound quickly too. Strained and broken relationships with family, untold amounts of stress about work, and a shared love of tinkering with gadgets were just the tip of the iceberg.

In the middle of their discussion about motorcycles (which was really just Ben primarily gushing about his 4 Moto Guzzi V7 Racer and his plans to restore a plethora of vintage motorcycles), Ben’s phone went off.

“Ah, shit,” Ben quickly turned it off. “That was Millicent’s dinner alarm. Has it been three hours already?”

“Yup,” Rey laughed. “I think it’s about 15…minutes? until sunset.”

“Rey—” Ben caught himself before continuing the thought. The small flush that Rey remembered from right before his lap dance reappeared.

“Yeah?” Rey pressed.

“Would…would you like to come over? Armitage is out of town for the week and I have food for dinner if you haven’t eaten—”

Rey felt her face warm tremendously. “Yes, I would absolutely love to come over. No question about it.”

Ben blinked in surprise. “I guess you can follow me, then. Would that work?”

“I’ll be right behind you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thanks you for reaching the end! Have a lovely 2021. 
> 
> Best,  
> Lady

The blood rushed in Rey’s ears as she followed behind Ben’s motorcycle in her black Toyota Camry. Rarely did she made decisions this brashly—going to a guy’s house after interacting with him three times in total in such a short period of time. But this felt different—weirdly intimate for a hookup already. Something changed when she witnessed a handsome and widely lusted after man lose his faculties for a brief few minutes at her hands. It made her feel drunk with power. 

If she could feel drunk with power in a manner of minutes with him, who knows what a couple of hours would do to her.

***

Rey pulled up to an extremely cute ranch home with a trimmed front lawn and a clipped green hedge along the side of it. Ben expectantly waited for her on the front porch. He sat in a black rocking chair to the right of the door with his ankles crossed.

Rey rolled down her driver’s side car door and called out, “Where should I park?”

Ben quickly stood at attention and answered with, “Anywhere you’d like!”

After fumbling about for a few minutes, Rey decided that the middle of the driveway would be adequate. She got out and clicked the lock button on her keys before going up to the porch. She felt wildly unprepared for a casual encounter in the afternoon right after work—she self-consciously just now remembered that she hadn’t shaved her legs in nearly a week. She hadn’t shaved her pubic area since, what? When she went on that date with the catfishing antiques dealer eight months ago? She preferred to not think about that.

Ben stood there, with a closed smile that threatened to break into a full-face grin at any second.

“So,” Ben began the conversation, “the house isn’t the cleanest place at the moment. I apologize in advance.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Rey said as she shoved her hands in her jeans’ pockets. She also forgot until that moment that she wore her period underwear and ratty bralette that day— _as if it could get any worse._

Ben held the door open for Rey to go in first.

Ben lied. The living room and kitchen combination was very clean with the exception of a couple scattered cat toys. It had obviously been vacuumed in the past 48 hours. The kitchen counter, refrigerator, and cabinets were also quite spotless. Rey was quite jealous. She wasn’t the cleanest person herself and she had never had the pleasure of rooming with a roommate who was cleaner than her.

A fat ginger tabby cat sat at the top her cat tower, watching the intruders with unamused bright green eyes.

“Is this Millicent?”

“Mhm,” Ben went to give the kitty a scratch under the chin. “Let me feed her first.”

Rey hesitantly reached out her hand to let Millicent give it a sniff. Millicent complied, but instead of permitting more scratches, stood and jumped off of the cat tower.

“There she goes, to Hux’s room,” Ben commented with dry amusement as the cat marched off with a stiff tail held erect in the air. He placed the bowl of food beside her tower.

“Hux?”

“My ex. We were army buddies, you see. The last name thing stuck unintentionally after we started seriously dating.” Ben shrugged out of his jacket and rested it over the back of the black leather living room couch.

“That’s actually really cute,” Rey smiled. 

“His first name is Armitage—so the last name was easier to pronounce to begin with.”

“That makes sense too.”

Ben bit his lip and shifted from foot to foot.

 _Shit._ Rey made up her mind: this was the most beautiful man she would ever get the opportunity of seeing naked not once but _twice._ She couldn’t believe her own luck.

“Well, I’m ready to go whenever you are,” she shrugged and began to take off her jacket.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. Show me to your room.”

Without another word, Ben ushered her to the first room on her right. His bedroom was sparsely furnished and as clean as the living room. A queen-sized bed covered in a plain black comforter was in the corner. The only other pieces of furniture here were an oak dresser and a standing desk. A fancy gaming PC was elegantly spread out across the desk.

Ben closed the door behind them and leaned against it. He watched her curiously.

“Well?” Rey took a seat on the bed and crossed her legs. She was close to quivering with excitement, but she didn’t want to give her immense eagerness away quite yet. “Are you going to strip for me?”

Ben visibly blushed at the question. It wasn’t the small flush she’d seen previously. Scarlet deliciously crawled up his neck to his cheeks and tips of his ears.

“You don’t have to!” Rey hastily corrected herself.

“I mean, I don’t mind—just not to the awful club music that I use at my job—”

“No, no, I’ll take your clothes off myself,” Rey said decidedly. “Is that alright with you?”

“No—absolutely, go ahead.”

“Actually, before that—get your lube and condoms. We will…definitely need it.”

“Very well,” Ben said as he went to rummage through his closet. Rey watched him retrieve everything from where she sat.

Rey observed the size of the wrapped condom that he placed on the nightstand next to a hefty bottle of water-based lube. She chuckled.

_I’m in danger._

He stood before her at the edge of the bed and looked down upon her. His hands twitched as if he didn’t know how to proceed. Rey shifted her position and kneeled on the bed. She leaned against bulk and began to unbutton his shirt.

“I’m going to fit that cock inside me if it’s the last thing that I do.”

***

Rey wasn’t able to get anything more than the head of Ben’s dick inside of her.

They’d done at least an hour and a half of foreplay—Ben was incredibly generous. He’d given her head until she came twice, all while looking at her with an awestruck, dazed expression. He complimented everything—her tits and her lips were his favorite parts of her body. She rode his fingers while she rubbed her clit in a manner that was just _perfect_ for summoning a third and fourth orgasm.

She was completely naked, relaxed, wet, and absolutely drenched from thigh to waist in lube. Still, it wouldn’t fit comfortably. Once, when she managed to slip in past the head with him taking her from behind, it was so painful that she immediately demanded that he pull out. They tried every position that they could think of that _wasn’t_ that. Rey had even paused in their activities to look online for tips. Nothing worked.

“Well,” Rey gave up on her fourth attempt and sat down where she straddled his hips. She pressed the bottom length of his erect cock against her bare stomach and stroked the topside of it with her lube-covered hands. She ran her thumbs along the edge of his cock’s glans. “We tried.”

Ben gave a sad, small smile. “That we did.”

“I could try going down on you?” Rey asked with a hopeful note in her voice.

Ben shook his head.

“I…guess I couldn’t avoid teeth.” Rey leaned back and looked up at the popcorn-covered ceiling. She blinked away the tears of frustration that threatened to surface.

“I’m sorry.” Rey forced back a sob in her throat. She busied herself with peeling off the condom and tying it off. “I’ve never thought I was that tight, but—“

“—Shhh. Don’t be,” Ben murmured as he took the discarded condom from her and put it in the trash underneath the nightstand. After that, he pulled her down to him, gave her a feather light kiss to the corner of her mouth, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rey let the tears fall onto his shoulder for a couple of minutes while Ben held her tenderly to himself.

“I didn’t expect it to work. I’ve only had a couple of partners who could take me comfortably.”

“That sucks,” Rey said and gave a sniffling laugh of understanding.

“It’s okay. Besides, I prefer bottoming more anyway,” Ben admitted, giving a small shrug at Rey’s raised eyebrows. “I’m a bit more submissive, in case you haven’t already noticed.”

“Jesus, Ben, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Didn’t think to bring it up.”

“If penis in vagina sex isn’t feasible, I still want to make you come. Frequently—if you’ll let me.”

A sly smile spread over Ben’s face. “How do you plan to do that?”

“Get me a list of toys to buy, but know that you’re gonna have to teach me.”

***

_Two months later._

Kaydel looked at her bridesmaids over the Zoom call. Both Jessika and Rose were in their pajamas and looked absolutely tired, miserable, and ready to get this meeting over with. Only Rey hadn’t turned on her camera.

“Rey?”

“Yeah?” Rey’s inquiry was followed by her giggle and shushing sounds.

“We need to talk about the wedding delay. Can you grace us with your beautiful face?”

“Yes, yes. One second.”

Rey clicked on her camera in the midst of putting her hair down and carelessly shook it out. Kaydel identified the giant hickey that Rey was trying to conceal on her chest.

“For fuck’s sake. Rey, how old are you? Fifteen?”

“What can I say?” Rey began to sing _her_ version of the song with a cheeky grin on her face. She was fully prepared for a collective groan from her audience.

_“I’m in love with a stripper—_

_He trippin', he playin', he playin’—_

_I ain’t going nowhere, boy, I’m staying.”_


End file.
